


In Camera

by KaranSeraph



Category: Huis Clos | No Exit - Sartre, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaranSeraph/pseuds/KaranSeraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fusion between Transformers Animated and No Exit</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to a prompt from tf-speedwriting community. The prompt being "In Camera"

CHARACTERS:  
GLYPH  
SCALPEL a.k.a THE DOCTOR  
VIEWFINDER (with hardlight projections of SPECTRO and SPYGLASS)  
MAGNIFICUS

SCENE  
 _A typical Pre-War Cybertronian waiting room._

GLYPH [ _Enters room carrying SCALPEL and then sets him down on one of the benches._ ]: Here is your room, Doctor.

SCALPEL: Zis is just ze vaiting room. Zere is only ze one door.

GLYPH: You may think of it as a parlor, or lounge, or living room if you like.

SCALPEL: It may not look like a cell, but I vould not call residing in zis one room living.

GLYPH: Certainly the meaning of any word is influenced by the connotations our own experiences bring to our comprehension.

SCALPEL: It is intolerable zat I remain here alone. Zere are no tools, or devices!

GLYPH: You will recall, Doctor, I never indicated you would be alone here. The others have simply not yet arrived.

SCALPEL: So I vill have subjects? [ _GLYPH goes out._ ] [ _SCALPEL is alone in the room. He skitters about the top of the bench, observing the room. There seems to be in intercom near the door, but he clearly cannot reach it alone. He clacks his pincers together impatiently._ ]

VIEWFINDER [ _Enters and looks around, followed by GLYPH._ ]: Where are Spectro and Spyglass?

SCALPEL: Are you addressing me? Vy vould I have any idea?

VIEWFINDER [ _Appears to be overlooking the small medi-bot_ ]: Separation is all part of the process here?

GLYPH: This will be your room, here with the Doctor.

VIEWFINDER [ _Observes SCALPEL._ ]: Makes sense it would not be a more prominent bot.

SCALPEL: Do you know how many Decepticon medi-bots zere are?

GLYPH: Do you have any further need of me? [ _When she is not addressed, GLYPH goes out._ ]

VIEWFINDER: I know how many the Autobots have.

SCALPEL: I am an expert in anatomy of hundreds of millions of species! I am vell-practiced in cloning procedures!

VIEWFINDER [ _Projects hardlight versions SPECTRO and SPYGLASS. SPYGLASS appears to sit on the bench with Scalpel._ ]: I can make duplicates, too.

SCALPEL [ _Scans SPYGLASS through his spectacles and then approaches and taps at the hardlight with one pincer._ ]: He does not have any real parts, and you are only one zird of a fully-functioning system.

VIEWFINDER: I do not **need** them!

MAGNIFICUS [ _Enters with GLYPH_ ]: Will anyone else be joining us?

GLYPH: This will be your room, with The Doctor and The Spy.

VIEWFINDER: He's one of your cloning projects? Not a scientist like the original is he?

MAGNIFICUS: I am a renown diplomat. I was the Military Consul to Ijurn, I will have you know.

SCALPEL: I know every one of his parts.

VIEWFINDER: Didn't the Decepticons conquer that system?

SCALPEL: Zat was rather ze point...he has no scientific aptitude.

VIEWFINDER: Wouldn't that indicate you are not very good at cloning?

SCALPEL: I am perfectly good at cloning. It is just ze nature of the sparks!

MAGNIFICUS: I am better than the template; he does no have my ability to address political matters.

VIEWFINDER: And yet he's got a very **high-ranking position in the Ministry of Science** , which does have a lot of influence on Autobot policy.

GLYPH: You seem to be all making yourselves at home. It is truly interesting the conversations that taken place behind closed doors, 'in camera' as they say. Did you know that 'American' is an anagram for that phrase. That is the adjectival or demonymic form of the nation where Detroit is located....

VIEWFINDER: We will call you, if we need you.

GLYPH: The intercom sometimes glitches, but you are certainly welcome to use the call button any time you wish, if you are in need of service. [ _GLYPH goes out and the door shuts, then locks with an audible turn of a bolt._ ]


End file.
